(a) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to an article of clothing. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to an article of clothing having an integral storage compartment, which compartment can also serve as a cushion, a personal flotation device, or the like, while the article of clothing is not being worn.
(B) Discussion of the Prior Art
People who engage in outdoor sporting activities such as hunting, fishing, boating, camping, hiking, and skiing often have to contend with inclement weather and, to that end, must generally carry with them suitable waterproof, lined clothing. At a minimum this clothing consists of a jacket or cape, but waterproof trousers, warm gloves, et cetera, are also often a necessity. The problem is not, of course, limited to people who engate in these activities but also affects the spectators of the events.
Consider, for example, the spectators of winter sports, such as football, who frequently find it necessary to provide themselves with a warm coat or blanket to keep comfortable while observing the game. If it turns out not to be as cold as was forecast, the coat or blanket may be folded and used as a cushion or pillow to provide some measure of protection from the hard seats or bleachers commonly used at such sporting events.
Unfortunately, a conventional coat does not make a very comfortable cushion; likewise, a blanket is awkward and difficult to carry around when travelling to and from the football field.